In modern lives, various corresponding communication mode is developed along the population of various portable equipment and communication technology advancement, wherein the people would use every kinds of data cards in the normal operation of the portable equipment daily usage with its different functions. A key point within these data card is the communication protocol stack and data card application program software that operated within it, especially for the current populated wireless data communication, it combines ingeniously the highly flexibility of the portable equipment with the freely environment condition of the wireless data communication, and become a major network data communication mode of the present portable equipment with the wireless data card as the basis.
The traditional wireless data card as FIG. 1 shows, this wireless data card includes CPU, RAM memory, Flash memory and wireless transceiver+MODEM, in which, said CPU is connected respectively with said RAM memory, Flash memory and wireless transceiver+MODEM, the driver in the computer end recognizes the data card and data & instruction interaction between computer and data card, the protocol stack program and application software needed for the card processor, however, have no relation with computer, and all are stored in the Flash memory of card, in time of wireless data card powering on, the bootstrap program would transmit the program and software in Flash memory into RAM memory automatically for operation of the card processor.
Obviously, the said mode of wireless data card must have a non-volatile Flash memory as the program storage medium to ensure the storage of protocol stack program and application software in time of card power off, and the cost is higher; moreover, once the Flash memory of data card has failure, the data card could not operate any more; in other side, when the data card updates the program software, it need erase the volume Flash memory of data card, this course is slow, the operator need have a certain hardware experience, operator must have a higher operation experience, a fault may resulted in Flash memory damage, and even seriously, a problem occurred in the erasing course of Flash memory would resulted in the damage of whole wireless data card and bring up a no convenience in the work and lives.